Sapphires of Time
by Ron Granger Weasley
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry is emotionally scarred. Dumbledore has an invention that would help him to fulfill his heart's desire. How would he like it? TimeTravel JPLE Power!Harry
1. Chapter 1

HiHi! This is my first fic. I've always like harry going back to teach DADA fics, so here is my first shot at it! Please leave your comments, i welcome constructive criticism!

ermm... hope that your would like it!

" What! Teach Defense Against The Dark Arts! But.. but… I'm too young, Professor! I…" a young man with bright emerald eyes and messy jet-black hair stuttered.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore chuckled at the irony of his words. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, greatest wizard alive, head Auror and various other aliases is scared of teaching when he defeated Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard in the century. Who would have thought!

" Ahhh.. experience is not determined by your age , Harry. At the age of 18, you've been through more than some adults have. Furthermore, you cannot deny that you have experience." Dumbledore explained.

Emerald eyes darkened at the mention of him being through things worst than adults have. " No, I doubt I had any experience in tea.. OH.. the DA!" Harry was about to protest when it hit him. " But sir, the DA is different.." Harry started, but he was cut off by the headmaster.

" There is no difference, Harry. And its Albus, I'm not your professor anymore." Dumbledore winked, the familiar twinkle present in his eyes

Harry sighed, defeated. " Fine then, but there is a DADA teacher in Hogwarts already, where am i going to teach?" Harry questioned, puzzled.

" Not in our year, no. But there is a position available in 1976. I'm afraid I had some trouble looking for a DADA teacher back then!" Dumbledore replied, still smiling serenely.

"WHAT! But how do I get there! And... isn't that my parents' seventh year?" Harry stuttered, taken aback by the news he just received

Dumbledore smiled again, the damned twinkle still twinkling in his eyes.

"Before my death, I have been trying to design something that can enable a person to travel back in time. It is called the Time Capsule. Its functions are similar to that of a Time Turner. However, one turn brings you back a year and it can only be done on the full moon. I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to correct that litlle snag. " Dumbledore answered.

" Okay, fine then. When do I go?" Harry asked.

I know that this is short, but i would like to have some reviews so that I know where I can improve!SO, pls review! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey! Thanks all of you! I love your! I love reviews! Amd…special thanks to Stinking Sammy Jay for being my first ever reviewer!

Oh! I realized that I forgot the disclaimer ." so I shall post it in this chapter and It shall apply to all chapters!

Disclaimer: Any character in this story belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Its sad to say that I have no share in it TT

Hadia- thx! Here comes the second chap! Hope you like it!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before my death, I have been trying to design something that can enable a person to travel back in time. It is called the Time Capsule. Its functions are similar to that of a Time Turner. However, one turn brings you back a year and it can only be done on the full moon. I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to correct that litlle snag. " Dumbledore answered.

" Okay, fine then. When do I go?" Harry asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2nd chapter: Sapphires Of Time

" Since you have brought all your possessions here, why not now?" Dumbledore questioned.

" NOW? But what about Ginny and Hermione and Ron…" Harry trailed off, looking quizzically at Dumbledore for answers. He could not leave them now, they are currently recuperating in St Mungo's after being hit by various dark curses. And the only reason they would get hurt in the first place is because of him, so how could he leave them now?

" Harry, you heard what the Healers said, they will recover in a few days. I'm sure that they would like you to take this chance to escape for a while. I'm afraid we do not have much time left. Today is the full moon, if you do not seize this chance, you would have to wait for another month. Isn't this what you yearned for?" Dumbledore asked, placing a placating hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's stomach lurched. Today is the full moon, if Lupin hadn't died in the war, he would be transforming now. The price of winning the war is too much for Harry to bear. Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Neville, Percy… all casualties of the second war waged against Voldemort and his minions. Percy had seen the error of his ways during an attack in the Ministry. He died an honourable death, trying to protect the Wizarding World from harm. He had gone down fighting, taking down 10 Death Eaters with him and he died trying to shield Ginny.

Harry could still remember that day vividly in his mind…

Ginny was dueling with Lucius Malfoy, when suddenly Bellatrix Black appeared out of the blue. Bellatrix cast the killing curse on her and since Ginny was furiously fighting with Malfoy, she did not have enough time to dodge it. Her pupils dilated in shock, staring in the green light that streaked towards her, knowing that this would be her last moment in life. As the curse was about to reach her, somebody shoved her away and took the curse for her. It was Percy.

After fully comprehending what had just happened, Ginny collected herself and continued fighting more furiously than ever. Although Percy had made many mistakes, he had redeemed himself in the fight. He was forgiven, however, it was certainly regretful that they never had the chance to tell him that he is forgiven…

" Mum and Dad are also victims of the First War, Voldemort made sure that I have never seen him. If I agree to teaching DADA, I would have a chance to see them again. Ron, Hermione and Ginny wouldn't blame me, they would understand," Harry thought to himself. His heart soared when he realized that he could see his parents.

" Fine, I will do it, " Harry told Dumbledore, his heart set.

" You will need to turn the Time Capsule 20 times. Good Luck and have fun. I'll see you in a year then." Dumbledore said.

" Well, here goes nothing. 1…2…3" Harry mumbled to himself after turning the Time Capsule, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, everything went black. He was being pressed very hard from all directions, he could not breathe, he felt there were iron bands tightening around his chest, his eyeballs were being forced back into his head, his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then---

Harry gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced into a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that Dumbledore's office had vanished.

He was now standing beside the lake. A light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at the moon-lit lake and star strewn sky.

Hogwarts, finally, his home. Memories of his Hogwarts days rushed back to him…

Ron, Hermione and him going after Sirius in their 3rd year. Flash. The euphoria of winning his first quidditch match. Flash. A large white ferret bouncing on the floor. Flash. Tom Riddle's diary and the basilisk. Flash. His euphoria upon winning the Triwizard Tournament and happiness turing to terror when the Triwizard Cup tuned into a Portkey.

" Excuse me? Are you here to apply for the DADA position?" a stern voice called out.

Harry whirled around, startled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N How is this chapter? I didn't really like it a lot to say the truth. The Percy part seems a little weird to me, but I don't know how to change it. Perhaps some suggestion? And also, I need help! Do you think I should put Ginny in? If so, how should she come into the story? Please answer by reviewing! Also, I cannot seem to put a separating line between A/N and the story, can someone teach me? THX!

Lastly! REVIEW! THX AGAIN!

All the best,

Belle Granger


	3. Chapter 3

" Excuse me? Are you here to apply for the DADA position?" a stern voice called out.

Harry whirled around, startled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sapphires Of Time: Chap 3: Revelations

Harry whipped out his wand instinctively.

A startled younger Minerva MacGonagall greeted him. Hastily, he stowed his wand back into his robes.

" Yes, there is a DADA position open if I'm not mistaken?" Harry asked tentatively, doubting the effectiveness of the Time Capsule.

" James Potter, stop playing your pranks! How did you even manage to get into Hogwarts?!" MacGonagall shrieked. Her change in tone was instant when Harry turned around.

Harry was caught off guard for a moment by Professor MacGonagall's abrupt change in tone. Then he caught on. MacGonagall had mistaken him for his father. It was not difficult to mistake him for his father actually. Many a people have told him how much he resembled James Potter but he had his mother's eyes.

" I'm sorry but I think you mistook me for someone else. Harry James Potter at your service." Harry introduced himself with a bow.

For a moment, MacGonagall narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously, still doubtful. Then she replied, " I'm sorry Mr Potter but I mistook you for one of the students, a miscreant at that," she added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MacGonagall's POV

She neared the solitary figure near the lake. Who could be in Hogwarts now, she mused silently, it was the holidays now.. Unless… a thought came to her. Albus had told her that he had received a promising application for the DADA position who was to come for an interview today.

" Excuse me? Are you here to apply for the DADA position?" she called out the figure sternly.

The figure whirled around, startled, whipping his wand out in the process and trained it on her.

Surprised by his sudden action, she stood rooted to the ground, her eyes wide with fear. That was until his face came out of the shadows and she could see him clearly. A young man in his teens with dark unruly black hair stared back at her.

" James Potter, stop playing your pranks! How did you even manage to get into Hogwarts?" she shrieked. James Potter was one of her student and a mischief-maker. This must be one of his pranks, and to think that she was actually caught off guard by him!

Instead of grinning at the success of his prank, his face had a puzzled look. Confused, she studied his features. True, he did resemble James Potter, but James' eyes were hazel while the young man standing before her had emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry but I think you mistook me for someone else. Harry James Potter at your service." The young man before her introduced himself.

MacGonagall still eyed him doubtfully. Was he James in disguise? Perhaps James had some more tricks up his sleeve? She studied him again. While James' eyes were perpetually lit up in happiness, the young man's eyes had a guarded look. Eyes that told her they had seen too much for one so young.

" I'm sorry Mr Potter but I mistook you for one of the students, a miscreant at that," she added distastefully, thinking of how James Potter and co turned her hair pink last term. It was horrible.

" By the way, I am Professor MacGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." She told Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry laughed at Professor MacGonagall's sentence. Sirius had told him before how they had turned her hair pink in their 6th year. The distasteful look on her face told him that she recalled the prank.

" Well then Mr Potter, I suppose the Headmaster is awaiting you in his office, if you would follow me" Professor MacGonagall said, walking in the direction of the castle.

" I don't recall that the Potters had any other relatives, who is this harry james potter? From the way he whipped out his wand just now, I could tell that he is an experienced dueller. What could cause a man as young as him to be so experienced?" MacGonagall mused to herself as she lead the way to Albus' office.

Harry looked at Professor MacGonagall who was deep in thought. He knew that she was wondering about his appearance. He was aware that Professor MacGonagall was on good terms with his grandmother, afterall, they were in the same house in Hogwarts. She was a family friend and knew that the Potters did not have any relatives called Harry James Potter. Perhaps I should just tell them that I am a half-blood, that would make things easier.Yes, that is what I would do, he thought to himself.

Both were immersed in their own thoughts and Harry was surprised when he found himself in front of the Headmaster's office.

"discendente del Hogwarts Quattro" Professor MacGonagall said the password clearly. The gargoyle opened to admit them.

Harry was startled, not for the first time that day. How did Dumbledore knew about " discendente del Hogwarts Quattro"? Unless….

" Professor MacGonagall, do you have any idea what the headmaster's password means?" Harry awaited her answer, his heart palpitating.

" Oh, it means nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. The Headmaster has a weird taste in passwords." Professor MacGonagall replied with a laugh. Everyone were startled by the Headmaster's appalling password.

" That confirms it." Harry thought to himself. He knew it. He suspected it since his sixth year when Dumbledore had found Rowena Ravenclaw's heirloom without making any effort.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Mwhahaha! what did harry confirm? have a guess everyone! er.. sorry for the late update.. i was busy with my exams.. now holdiays are here! and i will have more time to update! haha.. please review! i was hoping to receive more reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

" That confirms it." Harry thought to himself. He knew it. He suspected it since his sixth year when Dumbledore had found Rowena Ravenclaw's heirloom without making any effort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sapphires of time: chapter 4**

The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a moving spiral stone staircase, on to which Harry and Professor McGonagall stepped, so that they were carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall knocked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was in the late afternoon when Dumbledore detected a subtle change in the wards of Hogwarts. He has always been able to detect changes in the wards- no matter how small they are. This is an ability that comes from being a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw.

With Voldemort at the height of his power, Dumbledore made the wards such that they only admit people with his consent.

"So why did the wards admit someone without his consent?" he mused.

Unless….

" Yes, that must be it!" thought Dumbledore

The person who just went through the wards must be a direct descendent of the four founders. But… he was certain the heir of Hufflepuff was dead, and the heir of Slytherin is in hiding from Voldemort. Yes, even though Voldemort claims to be the heir of Slytherin, he is not. He is merely a descendent. A descendent who will be heir only when the present one dies under his hands. The direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor still hasn't come of age yet. And he is the heir of Ravenclaw. So who was the person that just entered Hogwarts? Whose heir is he?

Deep in his thoughts, Dumbledore never heard the knock the first time round. He heard the second knock though. Startled out of his reverie, Dumbledore proceeded to open the door to his office, but before he could reach the door, a whirling sound caught his attention. Glancing around his office, he caught sight of a delicate silver instrument sitting on a spindle-legged table beside him. Oh yes, his potere-o-meter. ( cheesy and dumb name I know. but my creative juices seriously ran out X) The instrument that measures the nature of a wizard's magical core. Black stands for dark magic whereas white represents light magic. At present, the potere-o-meter turned silver, with a tinge of blood red and a smidgen of brown. In fact, if one looked closely, you could detect two different hues of brown.

Dumbledore frowned. In all his life, he has only seen one uniform colour present in the potere-o-meter. What is more curious is that the potere-o-meter had turned silver. A neutral colour. Neither dark nor light. In times like this, few wizards are able to remain neutral in the war. More often than not, the death of a family member drives a wizard to revenge and be involved in the war. The thirst for revenge causes a person's soul to be tinted. How did this wizard manage to remain neutral?

" This wizard sure gets more interesting by the second," Dumbledore thought to himself, chuckling, as he proceeded to open the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was greeted by an impatient Professor McGonagall and a young man who looked no older than 19.

" Albus, this is Harry James Potter, here to apply for the Defence post," Professor McGonagall announced and left his office.

Dumbledore studied the young man closely.

Harry squirmed under Dumbledore's scrutiny. He felt like a guinea pig in a science laboratory being close examined under radar-like eyes.

" Merlin, Dumbledore has already perfected his X-ray eyes. God save me from the dangerous rays!" Harry exclaimed inwardly.

He had raven black hair that was long and wore open. He had a lean built and had a tan. Wire-rimmed glasses showed off his emerald green eyes. Oh Merlin, what eyes. They had already lost their sparkle that can normally be detected on people his age. At first glance, his eyes seemed devoid of any emotion. But if one looked closely, one could see that the sparkle was replaced by a guarded look that told of pain and suffering. Eyes that seemed so weary. So weary of seeing too much distasteful things in this cruel cruel world.

" Such eyes should not be found on someone who had just attained manhood" the old headmaster told himself.

Though young, it was clear that he exuded power, oh yes, and confidence. Confidence emanated from him. It was clear that he commanded respect, someone who was used to being heard and obeyed.

Harry, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze, cleared his throat.

" Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please take a seat, Mr Potter." Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of him.

" Thank you Headmaster. I was wondering when I will finally be allowed to sit," Harry replied as he walked towards the abovementioned chair in a few long strides, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Dumbledore noted the way Harry Potter moved and wondered if he was aware of how much he resembled a predator that has just found his prey.

" Oh yes, I had received your application for the Defence's post and some of your.. achievements had caught my attention," Dumbledore said, ignoring the sarcasm. He had not expected an heir of one of the four founders and the man who had turned his potere-o-meter silver to be an candidate for the Defence post. He didn't thought that anyone so powerful would apply for the Defence post. But just as well, he thought to himself, the students would be more prepared for the dark times ahead if taught by such a competent wizard.

" Outstandings in all your subjects in the NEWTS. Highest score for Defence Against The Dark Arts in a century. Why would a person like yourself want to teach, instead of fighting in the front lines as an Auror?" Dumbledore continued.

" Education of the younger generation is of utmost importance in this war. Both the dark side and the light side would need new recruits to continue the war. And these new recruits would, without doubt, come from students from Hogwarts. An authority figure is required to lead these students and steer them in the right direction. Less students would be converted to the dark side in this way and the light side will gain more skilled fighters. Also, I am not going to pledge my allegiance for any side in this war. I am a neutral party and will not fight for either side unless provoked. This is why I will not be an Auror." Harry replied solemnly.

He wanted and needed Dumbledore to know that he will not fight for the light side. He refuse to be involved this war that is not his. And he could not meddle with the past.

Dumbledore eyed the man before him carefully. He had made his decision clear. As much as Dumbledore would like a powerful ally such as him on the light side, he will have to be satisfied with the fact that Harry Potter would not help the dark side. It would do that Harry Potter is educating his pupils.

" I guess I have to accept that then." Dumbledore replied defeated. " However, as powerful as you are, I'm afraid you will still have to go through the Entrance Test. It will be in the form of a duel with our History of Magic Professor tomorrow at six pm sharp. You are welcomed to stay at Hogwarts for the night to prepare for the duel tomorrow. Laddy will bring you to one of the guest rooms. I assume that no password is required since any room in Hogwarts would grant you entry."

Harry almost missed that last sentence. He was impressed. The headmaster had figured out that he was an heir of the four founders in the short while they had interacted.

" Neither do you headmaster. Neither do you. Would have to thank Lady Ravenclaw for that." Harry replied with a smirk.

The look of utter shock was foreign to Albus Dumbledore's face. He usually knew everything that was going on around him. Seldom do anything escape him and he prided himself on that. But alas, the keyword is usually. Which means that there are indeed times when even Albus Dumbledore don't know something.

Harry's smirk just grew wider when Dumbledore stared at him with shock evident on his face. The look that was oh-so-foreign to him.

" Looks like the great Dumbledore had just fallen," Harry thought to himself, the smirk on his face growing impossibly bigger.

Before Dumbledore could overcome his shock, Harry had disapparated, leaving behind Laddy who had just arrived in the Headmaster's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YAYS!! After dunno how long I finally updated! I'm seriously sorry. I know that I had promised that I would update soon four months ago. But oops.. the soon turned out to be four months X The only thing I could say for myself is that I had been busy adjusting to college life. And you would be appeased ( I hope) when I tell you that it is currently 4 days away from my mid- year exams and I'm risking my studies to come to and type out this story! Aren't you all just so touched!

So, for my big sacrifice, every single one of you must review k!!! thx! Oh! And I have made the story longer, iz it long enough?

All the best

Belle granger


	5. AN

I know. I've always hated stories that haven't been updated for like a billion years and suddenly an alert for that story turns up in my mailbox… only to see an author's note. I know how you feel.

And I dislike those authors that abandon their stories halfway even more, with a seemingly apologetic A/N at the end. And here I am, abandoning this story. How hypocritical of me. –laughs- For the last few months, I've delayed abandoning the story in hopes that one day, I will find the urge to update it. I shall not disillusion myself- I'm probably never going to update it again. I've simply lost interest in the plot.

And on hindsight, the story was pretty cliché and the language is atrocious. But of course, we all have 20/20 vision on hindsight.

However, I would keep this story even if its just to laugh at myself 20 years down the road. D I'll probably post another story this December though, after my A levels!

Look forward to it!

Till then!

P/S UGH. My penname sucks. Blame it on my 12 year old self.

PP/S Oh and I'm definitely not abandoning my other story, Point de Mirage. Check it out guys! Its much better than Sapphires of Time!


End file.
